120714doirlily
GT: Lily knocks on the door. "Ay yo Dad, you in here?" GA: "hm? yeah, come on in." GT: She enters, and fixes him with a very catty grin. GT: "So." GA: Dina is laying on the floor, swishing her sword around in the air. "so?" GT: "I hear you got a taste of seafood." GA: She puts away the sword, sighs, and covers her face. "uuuuugh." GT: She chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, she's just as embarrassed." GA: "no, no. i wasnt thinking anything through, and i should have been. i should go apologize right now. i really hurt her feelings." GA: "i think." GT: "I think that's the point of black romance. I wouldn't know that good, though. The only experience I've had with blackrom is Darmok and Thiago's thing, and that's hella fucked up even to the TROLLS, so." She shrugs. GA: "i didnt mean to make her hatelove me. i dont want her to hate me, and now i just feel terrible. ugh." GA: "sorry for complaining. nate just reminded me about that thing called 'thinking' and ive been making up for my previous repose from the action." GT: "Ehehe. No prob." She pauses. "I mean, by troll standards this is probably hells of incestuous and also I might be cheating on Thiago but who gives a fuck, really." GA: "what? oh, right. moirails. ugh, my ex-moirail who is your moirails dad isnt answerin his phone, so i had to turn to nate. hes surprisingly wise for a redneck." GA: "who was raised by wolves. by the way, he asked who was at the jack thing, and for descriptions of them." GA: "not, like, a hit list, he just needs to warn anyone on his team." GT: "Uh, lessee here. Kol, who's basically the Troll Goddess of Ballet, Sorser who's a skeevy-looking motherfucker with excellent taste in suits, Rubi, who's got kickass goggles and a gaggle of robots, Milly, who's Trolltec Princess, Dani, who's got an eyepatch and sets something on fire every other minute, Thetz, who's got badass hookshots and looks like Troll Levi, and Mary, who used to be a human i GT: n a troll body but now she's a human in a human body." GT: "Think that's everyone." GA: Dina jots notes. "ballerina, skeevy guy, rubi, miloko, eyepatch pyrotechnic- wait, give me their number pls- thetz... that name isnt six letters though?, and mari... wait, shes a human now?" GT: "Mhm. Jack gave her this headband thingy that made her human. Only works while she's got it on though." GT: "It's totally gonna explode. Calling it now." GA: Dina scratches her head. "why does she keep getting shit? first the super acenia staff, now a magic headband? what a fuckin hoarder." GT: "Different Mary." GA: "okay, uh- chick wearing a headband. got it." GA: "ill just. uh. e... email it to him? its not socially acceptable to just send someone a message on pchum without starting a whole conversation. thats like a rule, i think. or a paradigm." GA: "can i have their handles, too?" GT: "Sure thing. Lemme write 'em out for you." She grabs a scrap of paper and writes out their handles, giving it to Doir. GA: "thanks." GT: "No problem." GA: "so... if you talked to maenam, how was she? was she, like, crying, or furious, or" GT: "Mainly really really frazzled. I think she's about as ready to be your kismebitch as you are, honestly." GA: "ughhhh. i was being so obnoxious, i cant believe i said the things i did." GA: "for no good reason! i just thought itd be hilarious! stir shit up! and i used to love that, but, god, what a dick move." GA: "lily. what do i do." GT: "Um." She considers. "Go find her and...just talk, I guess. Figure out what the hell you guys want to do about this." GT: "I got her in a good mood and everything, so it should go down pretty good." GA: "i tried that, but she didnt want to talk... now she probably just never wants to see me again. maybe we can just awkwardly pretend it never happened, and, like, semi-ignore each other as uncomfortable acquaintances." GT: "No, that's stupid." She crosses her arms. "Just go tell her you're not interested. Simple as that." GA: "yeah, who am i kidding, ive got enough bluntness to do anything." Dina gets up. "anything else ya need, lil-bit?" GT: "Nah, that's pretty much it. Lemme know if you get in touch with Ryspor, I need to talk to him about portals." GA: "k." Dina inches over and awkwardly tries to do that thing where adults put their hands on their kids head and move their hair around a bit. GA: "am i doing this right" GT: She giggles. "You might have more luck with someone who actually has hair, but the sentiment's appreciated." GA: "sh, im dadding." She ceases dadding and leaves. "cya later alligator" GT: "In a while, crocodile." GA: "holy shit" GA: "nobodys fuckin answered that right on the first time" GA: "EVER" GA: Dina comes back for a moment. "you get a fucking high five. right now." GT: Lily high fives that motherfucker so hard. GA: "hell yes. okay im out bYE"